Aimiya Zero
|songfeat = collab |imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Ichijoleon (一条れおん) |otherillustrator = |gender = Unknown |officialjapname = 相宮零 |officialromajiname = Ai Miya Zero |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 08|birthmonth = 06|birthyear = 1994|birthref = Blog Profile |status = Active |years = 2010-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 13253439 |mylist1 = 18686267 |mylist1info = utattemita |mylist2 = 23538388 |mylist2info = others |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co423771 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Hashiyan, Tonpu, Shimizu Tatsuya, Lis, Risru, yunya, Mellty |otheractivity = |country = }} Aimiya Zero (相宮零) is an who hasn't confirmed their gender yet. In some initial covers, Aimiya Zero mostly sang in low ranges, such as in the cover of "orange" or "Karakuri Pierrot -Acoustic ver.-" . In contrary, most covers were sung with a cute, soft and high voice. Aimiya Zero can be considered as a . "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" is the most popular cover of Aimiya Zero, with approximate 85k views as of December 2015. Although being called "Aimiya" by the fellows, Aimiya Zero only names the covers with "零" (Zero) and sometimes, it makes people confused with the other utaite Zero. Shimizu Tatsuya is Aimiya Zero's closest friend. They collaborated in many duet covers, even had a liveshow "Anmitsuya" together on October 24, 2015. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Kisei Record (Released on December 22, 2012) # Gokusai Monochrome (Released on December 31, 2013) Collaboration Units # ZeLi (ぜりー) with Lis # Anmitsuya (あんみつや) with Shimizu Tatsuya List of Covered Songs (2010.04.21) (Set in private) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.06.27) (Set in private) # "1925" (2010.06.27) (Set in private) # "Melancholic" (2010.07.11) # "Yowamushi Mont Blanc" (Coward Mont Blanc) (2010.07.17) # "from Y to Y" (2010.09.02) # "the Blue" (2010.10.21) (Set in private) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Rate ♯0822) (2010.10.24) # "Torinoko City" (Left Behind City) (2010.11.30) (Set in private) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) (2011.01.25) # "orange" (2011.03.25) # "Rinne" (2011.03.28) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2011.04.21) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.20) (Set in private) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) (2011.06.08) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2011.06.08) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.18) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life) (2011.08.17) # "Human (a Android works)" (2011.09.19) # "Karakuri Pierrot" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.09.25) # "Usotsuki" (Lie) (2011.10.10)# # "Garakuta Shoujo" (Garbage Girl) (2011.10.23) # "Melancholic" (2011.10.27) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.12.24) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2012.03.18) # "Haitoku no Hana" (Immoral Flower) feat. Aimiya Zero and yunya (2012.03.14) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.04.03) # "Yakusoku wo Shou" (Let's Promise) (supercell song) feat. Aimiya Zero and Tonpu (piano) (2012.04.21) # "Fuantei Kanojo" (An Unstable Girl) (2012.05.23) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Tonpu and Aimiya Zero (2012.06.20) # "Yumemachi Contrast" (The Dream Town Contrast) (2012.07.09) # "parallelines" feat. Aimiya Zero and Tonpu (2012.07.27) # "ReAct" feat. Mellty, Aimiya Zero and yunya (2012.08.08) # "Limiter" (212.08.21) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.29) (Community only) # "Ai Kotoba" (Words of Love) (2012.08.31) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Aimiya Zero and Beni Suzume (Tonpu's younger sister) (2012.09.04) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Blossom Trees) -Rap ver.- feat. ytr, Yuuhi Neko and Aimiya Zero (2012.09.12) # "paranoia" (2012.09.12) # "magician's operation" (2012.09.17) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs.Pumpkin's Comical Dream) -Rap ver.- feat. Yuuhi Neko and Aimiya Zero (2012.10.31) # "VOICE" (2012.12.03) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2012.12.08) # "Gemini" feat. Tonpu and Aimiya Zero (2013.01.11) # "WAVE" (2013.01.29) # "Sadistic Love" (2013.02.01) # "Sweet Magic" (2013.02.14) # "Jishou Mushoku" (Self-inflicted Achromatic) (2013.02.16) # "Mousou Shinkaron" (Evolution Delusion) (2013.03.05) # "Remocon" (Remote Control) feat. Tonpu and Aimiya Zero (2013.03.06) # "Matryoshka" - Arrange ver.- feat. Aimiya Zero and Tonpu (2013.03.30) # "Gin no Fruit" (Silver Fruit) (2013.04.14) # "Sarishinohara" (2013.04.21) # "rain stops,good-bye" feat. Aimiya Zero and Tonpu (piano) (2013.06.08) # "Thread Nation" (2013.06.24) # "Pink Stick Luv" -Rap ver.- feat. Hashiyan and Aimiya Zero (2013.07.26) # "Mirai Tokei 4:30AM" (Future Watch 4:30AM) -Rap ver.- feat. Hashiyan and Aimiya Zero (2013.07.27) # "Gigantic O.T.N" -Rap ver.- feat. Hashiyan and Aimiya Zero (2013.07.28) # "Mushroom Mother" (2013.08.15) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.09.09) # "Higashi no Akatsuki, Nishi no Tasogare" (Eastern Daybreak,　Western Twilight) feat. Aimiya Zero and Mellty (2013.10.03) # "Otogi Banashi" (Fakery Tale) (2013.12.05) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.12.23) # "HYBRID" (2014.01.11) # "ELECT" (2014.01.13) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) (2014.01.28) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poisoner) (2014.02.02) # "Kaitou・Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" (Phantom Thief Kubozono Chiyoko Never Makes a Mistake) (2014.02.08) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (Confession Rival Declaration) (2014.04.21) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2014.05.16) # "Daidai Genome" (Orange Genome) (2014.05.26) # "Sayoko" (2014.06.10) # "Saikyouiku" (Re-education) feat. Mirei and Aimiya Zero (2014.06.27) # "daze" -Lyrics ver.- (2014.07.02) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (Lol)) feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2014.07.11) # "Juuzoku Fritters" (Dependent Fritters) (2014.07.12) # "Acchi Kocchi" (Here and There) feat. Aimiya Zero and Ryuten (2014.07.13) # "drop pop candy" feat. Shimizu Tatsuya and Aimiya Zero (2014.07.20) # "Love is an Open Door" -Japanese ver.- feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2014.08.05) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2014.08.11) # "Futariboshi" (Two Stars) feat. Aimiya Zero and Yamada Saori (2014.08.28) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number one) feat. Risru and Aimiya Zero (2014.09.04) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.09.09) # "Toikake" (Question) (2014.09.13) # "Milk to Coffee" (Milk and Coffee) (2014.10.01) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2014.10.03) # "Happy Halloween" (2014.10.31) # "Bouken no Shoga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2014.11.19) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2014.11.28) # "Rooter's Song (2014.12.14) # "Cutter Knife" feat. Lis and Aimiya Zero (2014.12.21) # "Love-ccino" (2014.12.28) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm) (2015.01.14) # "Oni KYOKAN" (Demon KYOKAN) feat. Risru and Aimiya Zero (2015.01.21) # "Bokura no Saishuu Teiri" (Our Last Theorem) feat. Lis and Aimiya Zero (2015.01.29) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (Life is only Full of Goodbye) (2015.02.05) # "Starduster" (2015.02.16) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.03.01) # "Eien Kleine" -Piano ver.- (2015.03.07) # "Strobe Hello" (2015.03.15) # "Parallel Hearts" feat. Aimiya Zero and Mellty (2015.03.18) # "Connecting" ✽ Spring Forward feat. Aimiya Zero, Anemone, Amatou, Aramaki, Isubokuro, Shimizu Tatsuya, 620 and Lis (2015.03.21) # "Blessing ✡ New Stars Edition" feat. Aimiya Zero, Azuru, Kishin, sakuya., Shima, Sou, Tamahiyo., Bun, PLUIE, Madotsuki@, Mirei, Rimutaro and Wakou (2015.04.04) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2015.04.12) # "crack" (2015.05.16) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) (2015.05.28) # "Asagao no Chiru Koro ni" (When the Glory Morning Falls) (2015.06.04) # "Sayonara Midnight" (2015.06.11) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Symphony Train) (2015.06.27) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2015.07.16) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) feat. Aimiya Zero and Mirei (2015.07.20) # "Kami no Manimani" (At God's Mercy) feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2015.07.24) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2015.08.02) # "Masked bitcH" (2015.08.06) # "Kotonoha Karma" (Word Karma)c8.14) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.08.17) # "fix" (2015.08.30) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2015.10.12)Bold text # "vivi" -Acoustic ver.- (2015.10.17) # "Isshinfuran" (Whole Heartedly) feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2015.10.21) # "Metronome" -Piano ver.- (2015.11.02) # "Juuichigatsu no Ame" (November Rain) (2015.11.29) # "Miagete Goran Yoru no Hoshi wo" (Look up Seeing the Stars of Night) feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2015.12.25) # "-ERROR" (2016.01.17) # "Donor Song" (2016.01.23) # "shake it!" (2016.02.01) # "Valentine Kiss" feat. Aimiya Zero, Ajikko, Kanade, sakuya., Shiyun, Zero, HaRuK@, Mirei, Rid and RYO (2016.02.07) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2016.02.27) # "Kawaranai Mono" (Those That Do Not Change) -Piano ver.- (2016.03.02) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.04.10) # "Koiiro ni Sake" (Blooming into the Color of Love) -Rap ver.- feat. Aimiya Zero, Hashiyan and Ruta (2016.06.21) # "Dappo Rock" (Law-evading Rock) feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2016.06.29) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (The Promise That Doesn't Need Words) feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2016.09.15) # "Nandemonai ya" (wikipedia:Your Name|Kimi no Na wa.]] OST) (2016.11.16) # "Reversible Campaign" (Reversible Campaign) feat. Aimiya Zero (2017.01.08) # "Mousou Kanshou Danshou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) -Rap ver.- feat. Aimiya Zero, Hashiyan, and Shimizu Tatsuya (chorus) (2017.02.04) }} Songs on Koebu Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |Aimiya Zero Tonpu Yakusoku.png|Tonpu and Aimiya Zero as seen in "Yakusoku wo Shou" Illust. by Cocolonry (こころんりー) |Aimiya Hashiyan Mirai Tokei by Meshida.png|Aimiya Zero (left) and Hashiyan (right) as seen in "Mirai Tokei 4:30AM" |Hashiyan-aimiya0 37380041.png|Hashiyan and Aimiya Zero as seen in their duet cover of "Gigantic O.T.N" |Aimiya Acchi Kocchi.png|Aimiya Zero as seen in "Acchi Kocchi" |Aimiya StrobeHello.png|Aimiya Zero as seen in "Strobe Hello" Illust. by Yu (ゆ) |Aimiya Mellty Parallel Hearts.png|Aimiya Zero (left) and Mellty (right) as seen in "Parallel Hearts" Illust. by Yu (ゆ) |Connecting Spring forward.png|Amatou, Anemone, Shimizu Tatsuya, Aramaki, Aimiya Zero, Isubokuro, 620, Lis and 46 (movie) as seen in "Connecting ✽ Spring Forward" Illust. by Kurono Chocolate (黒乃ちょこれえと) |Aimiya Anmitsuya.png|Aimiya Zero as seen in "Anmitsuya" |Aimiya Zero twitter.png|Aimiya Zero as seen in twitter Illust. by Haru Ha (はる芭) |nextgenlive aimiyazero.png|Aimiya Zero as seen in "NEXT generation 2016" Illust. by Tobejiro (戸部じろ) |Aimiya Imyme.png|Aimiya Zero as seen in "Aimiya Zero OneManLive - I My Me !!" Illust. by Yu (ゆ) }} Trivia * Aimiya Zero stated before that they do not like talking about their gender. * Aimiya Zero's favorite food is candy, favorite color is orange and yellow. * Aimiya Zero likes swimming. * Aimiya Zero's idol is EXILE's Kiyokiba Shunsuke. External Links * Twitter * Website * Blog * Ameblo Category:Disputed Gender Category:Articles with incomplete songlist Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male)